In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,267,179; 4,335,125; 4,735,942, 4,791,111 and 4,916,134 there are described a number of heterocyclic derivatives of (4-phenyl-1-piperazinylaryloxymethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)methyl-1H-imidazole s and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles, which compounds are taught to possess antifungal and antibacterial properties. In J. Med. Chem. 1984, 27 (7), 894 there is disclosed cis-2-cyclopentyl-4-[4-[4-[4-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol- 1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dioxolan-4-yl]methoxy]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]phenyl]-2,4-dih ydro-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one as an antifungal compound.
The compounds of the present invention show improved antifungal activity, in particular against Microsporum species and against Candida species.